Such a retaining device is known from the PCT patent publication WO 2005/019088. This publication describes a retaining device for a cable consisting of a rotary drum around which at least two cable windings are made, wherein retaining and paying out are being made possible by means of a motor that drives the drum. The axis of rotation for the drive is offset with respect to the axis of the drum, so that in a certain position the axis of rotation is essentially coincident with the casing face of the drum engaging on the cable. The cable guide can be moved by a cable guide actuating mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,998 describes a winch control arrangement wherein a freewheeling pulley is positioned in front of a cable drum to guide a cable around the cable drum. The pulley can be moved laterally, parallel to the rotational axis of the drum, to guide the cable to the intended part of the cable drum. A construction with several control cables allows lateral pulling forces to be exerted on the pulley to force it to move. This construction, however, is rather complex mechanically and relatively unreliable in real-life conditions at sea.
A disadvantage of the known retaining device, and a winch control arrangement comprising such a retaining device, is that in order to move the cable guide from the centric storage part to the eccentric holding part, an operator will have to get close to the device to cause the cable guide actuating mechanism to change the position of the cable guide. Especially when using the retaining device with a carrousel type of tug, as disclosed in e.g. WO 01/30650, the operator will be exposed to injury, due to possible volatile movement of the platform on which the operator is standing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retaining device, in particular a winch control arrangement comprising such a retaining device, wherein the operator can cause the automatic movement means to change the position of the cable guide without exposing himself to danger and preferably even without requiring visual control.